Aun que no te pueda ver
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: Su problema iba mas haya de guerras o seres malvados, su problema era su vida, su vida convertida en un perfecto nudo…


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Y la canción "Aun que no te pueda ver" la interpreta Alex Ubago. PERO la historia de abajo es mía.

REEDITADA tuve que borrar los párrafos de la canción que amo! Pero así es esto! Tenía que dejar lo último como quiera n.n…

Aun que no te pueda ver

En el antiguo Japón, en la era de guerras civiles, vida simple y seres malvados con poderes, se encontraba una chica de quinientos veinte años en el futuro, donde la vida no están simple, donde existen seres malvados e incluso peores que en ese tiempo, pero ese no era el problema de ella… valla que no… su problema iba mas haya de guerras o seres malvados, su problema era su vida, su vida convertida en un perfecto nudo… se encontraba en la punta de un risco, a un lado de ella un río con una cascada que da a un hermoso lago… las estrellas adornan el cielo nocturno, la luna le sonrie esa noche, pero no puede devolverle la sonrisa, el aire se hace presente haciendo volar sus azabaches cabellos junto con varias lagrimas que se pierden en la cristalina agua…

Un chico se encuentra observándola, a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada, no comprende su dolor de haber perdido aquel que lo represento todo para ella… su abuelo, aquel que la llevo sin pensarlo o quererlo a esa época, y que prácticamente tuvo algo que ver con su relación, aquel ser a quien le debe mucho, tanto ella por sus enseñanzas sean verdad o no, y a el por sus consejos acerca de la vida, que aun que el lo supera en demasía, se entero de situaciones, aspectos que se tardaría un siglo más en aprender y entender… Ella no a sollozado, a llorado, si a llorado, pero ni un solo sollozo… una solo sonrisa, una melodiosa risa, un suave murmuro… nada… solo solitarias lagrimas que salen… solas sin sentido alguno… solo descargar todo el estres, pereza, incomodida, desilusiones, todo aspecto negativo acumulado dentro de su ser, de su corazón y más de sus pensamientos… el chico mira el perfil de la chica, simplemente hermoso sin duda alguna… una figura que envidiar, una figura que encelar, una figura que proteger con tu vida si así fuese, solo para así perservar la vida de ella, su figura de mujer… su figura de ser viviente, ser que respira, siente y ama…

Como no extrañar su sonrisa, su voz, su alegría, como no extrañar esas preciosas lagunas chocolates brillar por la esperanza no por las lagrimas… Extraña todo lo que ella representa… La chica limpia el ultimo rastro de lagrimas y voltea hacia su acompañante, sonriéndole, como tiempo antes… pero no es la misma, es mas… mas Hermosa… si… Hermosa … el le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a su níveo rostro, poco a poco, fundiéndose en esas lagunas chocolates… poco… un poco más… se acerco definitivamente a su rostro, lo acuno con una mano, y la otra en la cintura de ella, y la beso, lento despacio, sin prisa, degustando ese adictivo sabor de sus labios… se fue recostando, colocando a la chica sobre el, mientras ella acomoda sus brazos en su cuello y sus manos en su cabello… degusta con lentitud su boca, explorando cada rincón antes no explorado, esa boca virgen a la cual piensa enseñarle el mayor aprendizaje de la técnica de besar, pero solo por el… egoístamente solo el…

Aferró la mano en su cintura mientras bajaba sus labios por su cuello, escuchándola gemir quedamente… sonríe arrogantemente, lame esa marca que su hembra posee hace más de veinte años que la tomo como hembra… veinte años de "matrimonio" youkai, casi dieciocho de matrimonio… vuelve a sus labios, besándolos con tranquilidad, con deseo, con amor… ese amor que siempre le da cuando la beso o ella lo besa…amor que se gano con una simple acción que desencadeno sentimientos en ambos… sentimientos que los llevaron a dar vida a cinco hermosas criaturas hanyou… su Hermosa familia… por supuesto que le duele su dolor, pero más por la perdida es por el dolor que causa en su Hermosa, sonriente y despampanante hembra…

Se voltea aun con ella en brazos, y la deposita en el pasto… ve sus hermosos chocolates brillar con amor… sonríe para ella, solo para ella y la vuele a besar, mientras sus manos exploran ese maravilloso cuerpo debajo de ese hermoso kimono verde manzana y olivo que hasta ese momento portaba… se deleita con ese pequeño pero notable bulto en su vientre, señal de otro heredero, sonríe pero ahora solo para el o los pequeños que se desarrollan dentro del vientre de la aun joven sacerdotisa.

Entra en ella poco a poco, despacio y sin apuros, al cabo no hay nadie que observe a SU mujer, si es posesivo, egoísta, egocéntrico, testarudo, ególatra, pero cualquiera lo sería y mas al tenerla a semejanza diosa griega como esposa…

- te amo

- yo te amo más –abrazándolo aun con él dentro- te amo, te amo.

- tranquila –besando su rostro- tranquila-

Con sutileza y dedicación la volvió a vestir y la beso…

- estoy seguro que esta en un mejor lugar… -besándola-

- gracias… ya me dieron los resultados del análisis

- y?

- son tres…

- tres?

- si son tres hermosos niños con orejitas! –decía feliz mientras aplaudía-

- princesa –besándole la frente al ver la Hermosa imagen infantil que le daba-

- jejeje pensé que te enojarías por eso me puse a llorar –sonriendo-

- eh?

- lo sabia¡ te estas arrepintiendo! Lo sabia no me amabas!

Se vio interrumpida por que le estaban dando pequeños besos en toda la cara mientras le susurraba palabra como "te amo" "no seas tontita"… mientras en la mente del youkai se formulaba una pregunta sin respuesta ¿Por que será tan difícil entender a una mujer, y más aun una embarazada?

_Yo sólo quiero hacer saber_

_amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento_

_yo te lo daré..._

Fin…


End file.
